


walking the line

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy fears Hutch is walking a fine line</p>
            </blockquote>





	walking the line

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for prompt fic week one on LJ Starsky and Hutch community: huggy +/any; walking the line
> 
> http://starsky-hutch.livejournal.com/1436850.html

His back was to the bar but Huggy felt Hutch approach even before glancing into the mirror to confirm it.  He threw the bar towel he was using to clean liquor bottles over his shoulder, heaved a worried sigh, and turned around _.  Here we go again,_ he thought.

“Hutch,” was all he said in greeting.

Hutch pulled out a bar stool and sat without a word.  He grabbed a cocktail napkin, folded it, unfolded it, flattened it.  Silence.  Huggy wasn’t sure how many more nights like this he could take.  Time to do something.  He rested his palms on the bar and leaned toward Hutch.

“I remember a time I never saw you without a certain other party.   Seems now I never see you with him.  You’re sitting here night after night, not drinking, not talking.  Then ‘bout the time the place starts picking up, you leave.”

“Can’t drink, Hug.  We have a case.  Working nights.”

“Mm hmm. So why you here?  Where’s Starsky?”

“Hug…” A little sadness.  A little anger.

“Just askin’.” He pulled his hands up as if to surrender and took a step back.  Like every good bartender Huggy knew when to stop pressing and wait.  Ultimately, Hutch wouldn’t be there if he didn’t want to talk.

A few silent minutes passed as Hutch kept his eyes down on the napkin he continued to absently mess with. “Case is at a dance hall.  You heard about it,” he finally said. 

“And…” Huggy prompted.

“And Starsky’s probably already there with Kira.” 

“Figured it was something like that.  Now we’re gettin’ somewhere.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  Hutch looked up, ice in his eyes.  But Huggy didn’t falter.  He’d always believed in a sort of a tough love approach when it came to a good friend in need. 

“I’ve seen you two guys go through a lot of ladies over the years, Hutch.  But I never seen anything like this.”

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” Hutch accused.

Huggy didn’t give an inch.  “I think you know exactly what I mean.  I think it is eating you from the inside out.  Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“You think I’m jealous, Hug?”  Hutch leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.  Huggy read the classic body language for attempting to deny the truth.  _Question was, was he jealous of Starsky?  Or of Kira?_ Huggy wasn’t really sure.

“You should talk to him,” he said.

“Can’t tonight, Hug, even if I wanted to.”  He blew a long breath out and went back to studying his napkin.  “He’s guarding Kira tonight.  Won’t see either of ‘em once the dance hall closes.”

Hutch looked up suddenly, locking eyes with Huggy for a brief moment.  It was long enough for Huggy to see something cross Hutch’s face—something like love and pain and a flash of something undefinable.  Then Hutch jumped up with a start.

“Unless… “  He slapped his hand on the bar. “Unless I have a better idea.  Maybe I guard Kira tonight.  I have to go,” he said.  And he turned and walked out.

Huggy watched him leave, a pain of his own filling him.  _Hutch is walking a line,_ he thought.  _A fine line.  And if he crosses it, bad things are going to happen._

 

 


End file.
